The present invention is directed to disk brake devices and, more particularly, to a hydraulically-operated bicycle disk brake caliper with a fluid bleeding structure.
Disk brake assemblies for bicycles and other vehicles are well known. A typical bicycle disk brake assembly comprises a brake disk mounted to a hub that rotates together with a bicycle wheel. A caliper is mounted over the edge of the brake disk, wherein the caliper supports first and second brake pads that straddle the brake disk. During operation, a pair of hydraulically-operated pistons move the first and second brake pads to frictionally contact opposite sides of the brake disk to stop rotation of the brake disk and the bicycle wheel.